


purple slushies

by PlayerTwoHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Post-Squip, Secret Relationships, Slushies, based off a tumblr post, literally this is just an extension of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerTwoHeere/pseuds/PlayerTwoHeere
Summary: “why are your tongues purple?”~~~jeremy and michael have a secret relationship, but their secret gets out with a single question.





	purple slushies

Jeremy and Michael had been pretty good at keeping things secret. Even from Jenna Rolan, the main gossip, who knew everything about everyone, didn’t know about the two of them. No one knew about the secret hand holds, the way Jeremy sat on Michael’s lap as they beat Apocalypse of the Damned for the second time, the kisses stolen in the backseat of Michael’s old, beat-up P.T. Cruiser. 

 

Jeremy wasn’t even sure why they kept it secret. Maybe it was the thrill of having something just between the two of them. Maybe it was the fact that neither of them were very good at talking to people other than each other. Maybe it was because they were afraid of ridicule. Both of them, despite Jeremy’s and, by association, Michael’s new popular friends, still weren’t very well-liked or even known in Middleborough. And if they were known, they were known as ‘those theater kids that took ecstacy at the play.’ Maybe it was a combination of all these reasons, Jeremy wasn’t sure.

 

Needless to say, they had been dating in secret for about four months now. That usually meant walking around the mall for hours, playing video games, and going to 7-11 on ‘dates.’ In short, everything the boys had already done together, just with more hand-holding, and cuddles, and stolen kisses. Sometimes Jeremy wondered if Michael didn’t like the secrecy, especially when Jeremy flinched away from him when he tried to take his hand in the hallways. 

 

“I-I’m sorry-“ Jeremy stuttered, but he didn’t put his hand back out. He couldn’t look up at the taller boy long enough to see the look of disappointment on his face. “I just, I can’t, you know?” There was silence from Michael, then a small exhale of a sigh. 

 

“Yeah, I know.” He leaned over, nudging Jeremy lightly with his shoulder. “We can wait until you’re ready.” 

 

But that incident was weeks ago. Jeremy and Michael exited the 7-11, carrying bags of snacks for their friends and each holding a slushie for themselves. Jeremy’s was blue raspberry, Michael’s cherry. Jeremy held his cupped in his sweater sleeves, trying to keep the cool away from his fingers. It wasn’t even that warm outside, but Jeremy liked the sweet, cold brain freeze that came with the slushie, even if he was as cold as a walking slushie himself. 

 

He took a long sip, almost looking like he was taking a drag through the straw. He looked up at Michael and smirked. He pulled the straw out with a pop. “Your tongue’s all red.” He said, amusedly. 

 

Michael raised an eyebrow at Jeremy. “Yours is all blue.” He opened the car door, holding it open dramatically for the pale boy. “Your carriage, your highness.” Jeremy snorted. 

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeremy glanced around quickly, before pulling Michael into the Cruiser, pressing their lips together. Michael seemed surprised, but he soon melted into the kiss, his arms wrapping around Jeremy’s waist as Jeremy’s hands tangled in the hair at the base of the neck. 

 

Michael tasted like cherry slushie. Soon, the kiss was deep, and Jeremy had to pull away just to breathe. “We should, um, probably get back to school with the snacks.” He said, cheeks pink. Michael nodded. If he was upset that Jeremy had stopped the kiss, he showed no sign on his face- at least, not that Jeremy noticed. 

 

“You’re right, Jerbear. Rich’ll get upset if we deprive him of his Doritos for too long.” Michael joked, pressing a sweet kiss to Jeremy’s forehead, before climbing into the car. 

 

Jeremy and Michael were soon walking into the cafeteria, bags and slushies in hand. Jeremy wanted to hold Michael’s hand, but the feeling of eyes on them dissuaded him from any thought of PDA. They sat down at their friend’s lunch table, pulling out snacks to hand to people. “Rich, here’s your Doritos, Chloe’s Fritos, Christine’s Corn Nuts-“ As Jeremy handed the shorter girl the bag of junk food, Christine squinted at Jeremy, then at Michael. 

 

“Why’s your tongue purple?” She asked, looking confused. She glanced at the slushies in the boys’ hands. Jeremy felt his face go pink, and he started minorly freaking out. 

 

“We have slushies.” Michael commented, gesturing to the cups. “I have red. Jer has blue.” 

 

Christine’s brow furrowed, obviously still confused. “What does that have to do with-“ She looked between the slushies, then Jeremy’s red face, then Michael’s slightly smug smirk. Then her eyes widened in realization. 

 

“Oh-“ She said in a small voice, before breaking out into a grin. “Oh my god, you guys!” She exclaimed, her entire face lighting up. When the rest of their squad turned to see what Christine was so excited about, Michael nonchalantly held up the boys’ clasped hands they had been hiding under the table. Jeremy tried to hide his face from the reactions of their friends in Michael’s hoodie. There were some coos from the girls, a few teasing laughs, and a woop from Rich that he ‘called it.’ He had always thought he’d be anxious or afraid when they finally told, but only felt a sense of happiness. No more hiding for them, never again. As long as Michael was there, he’d never have to hide again. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTxlGISeDjPk2cyJgkf1wBP_35A51_6Z8eYwp6LuWlwEzMCbRQj:https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/pictaram/s480x480/sh0.08/e35/27880841_837466156438665_8735275855799910400_n.jpg  
> ^^ that’s what it was based off of
> 
> i lowkey hate this kinda but here you go, to make up for the angst before
> 
> hope you enjoyed, loves!! <3


End file.
